The Siren
by lilyaudet
Summary: She has lived for many lifetimes, wondering when she will be free from such a curse. One fateful day she meets an admirable pirate. Could he be her salvation, or will he be her demise. A/U Hook/Ariel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I probably shouldn't have started on another story when I have one that I only posted one chapter on so far. But I couldn't help it this idea popped in my head and I began to write and couldn't stop. Hopefully a new chapter for my other story will be posted this week. Obviously this story is going to be extremely A/U but it should be fun. I really like the idea for this one. = )

* * *

Chapter I

She stood in the crow's nest looking out to the never ending blue sea, the same color of her eyes. Her rich fiery red hair tied back in a braid. She wore a white blouse with a dark green corset over it and black pants with brown boots. She adorned many weapons. A sword hung at her hip, a sai in each boot, and a knife was concealed under her blouse on each wrist.

She had a scar that ran from the corner of her left eye to her ear, and one that was quite visible that ran from her collarbone to the middle of her chest.

"Captain!"

She peered down at the man below then back at the sea. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Listing to the sounds of the wind, the ocean. Smelling the salty sea and the scent the wind brought to her nostrils. She reopened her eyes and began her descent down from the crows nest.

"Captain?" The man asked as she approached him, she gave him a smile.

"We continue forward, there will be no storm."

The man gave her a nod and started shouting orders to the rest of the crew on her ship.

She headed to her cabin and paused at the door, hearing nothing on the other side she opened the door. The room was dimly lit by a single candle the shades on the windows drawn tight to keep out any light.

Her cabin was large and spacious, colored in light green and earthy brown colors. It was richly decorated, with beautiful scenery paintings on the bare walls. There was a comfortable couch near the windows, a large mahogany dresser, a large chest, a writing desk, a vanity mirror with a table and a tub. There were even soji screens to provide privacy in case she had company in her room.

Lastly there was her bed big enough for three people to fit comfortably and at the current moment had a frail old man sleeping in it. She sat down in the chair at her writing desk and watched the sleeping man.

He had long grey hair that matched his equally long beard and mustache. His skin was leathery and golden. "You're staring at me." His voice was soft.

"I thought you were a sleep."

"Hmmm." He began to cough violently, which caused her to immediately get up and get him a glass of water. He took a large gulp of water and cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"We're heading to Chesse." She told him.

"The storm they warned you about?"

"Idiots. No one can read the weather."

"No one but you."

She smiled. "Yes, well…" She took his hand. "We're going to find the cure Kenta."

Kenta nodded. "I've lived a long life."

"Seventy is not long."

"Not long for you." He coughed again. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course, you were a stupid 15 year old boy."

"Stupid but deadly." He grinned his almond shaped eyes holding a glint of happiness.

She smiled, remembering when he had snuck aboard her ship and killed about five of her men not a single scratch on him. He knew a fighting technique that was unheard of to her men and two sais as his weapon. The way he moved was like a dance, something she found her self desperately wanting to learn. It was only that and the way he acted towards her that made her spare his life.

_He slit the mans neck and turned to his next opponent. She had her sword drawn with other men around her in a guarding stance, that they would protect her meant she was the captain of this ship. His eyes filled with surprise at the fact that she was the one he was sent to kill. The captain of The Siren was a woman. Her skin was alabaster and her hair looked to be on fire. He had never seen such a beautiful women before. Though he was a slave to his master and did everything he was told without question or hesitation he had never killed a woman before. _

_He had never heard of a woman being a pirate, a captain at that. He had always heard men thought women were bad luck on ships. Causing many a men to sink to their watery grave._

_His arms relaxed and he dropped his sais immediately falling to his knees and bowing to her. He knew at that moment what his purpose in life was. To follow her to his grave, whether that'd be now or in years. "Forgive me Goddess. I did not know."_

_"Goddess?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her men rushing to attain him while his weapons were down._

_"You're beauty can not be described and your courage and strength is of no woman I have ever met. You must be a Goddess."_

_She chuckled deeply. "I am no Goddess."_

"You freed me that day." He told her.

"You freed me in a way as well." She smiled sadly. "My men were not happy I allowed you to live."

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. I have had many men a part of my crew. Many have died, and many have simply left. You are the only one I have ever told my secret too, the only one who has blindly followed me. You are my dearest friend."

He smiled. "You know I won't live forever."

She closed her eyes feeling the water begin to push behind them. She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away before they could fall. "I know, but I can try and keep you alive for as long as possible." She patted his hand. "Rest now. I'll get Salty to bring you some soup." She got up and headed to the door.

"Ariel."

She paused with her hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She opened the door and left.


	2. Chapter II

**AN**: Thank you for all who are reading this. Please leave a comment if you are enjoying it I'd like to know.. And for those who are reading the story sorry for the long delay. = )

* * *

Chapter II

The sun had just begun to rise casting everything in a reddish hue as they threw the anchor overboard. Ariel stood at the bow of the ship leaning on the railing looking at the tree-covered plateau. There were no docks so they would have to go in rowboats to the land. This was the fastest way into the forest, and to Kentas cure. If they had docked closer to the mainland it would take hours to even get to the plateau.

"We're ready."

Ariel turned to face her first mate. He was a tall lean man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His name was Savian. She nodded and went over to the group of men who would be going to land with her. She handed a piece of parchment to Savian. "This is the plant we are looking for, we will go in groups of three. If you find it find the rest of us. The sooner we get back to the ship with it the better. Understood?"

"Yes captain."

They piled into the boats and began the journey to the forest.

Once they arrived Ariel separated the groups. Two men went with her, a young boy named Ned and a plumper grey haired man named Paul. Savian took two men, as well. There was one other group of three; they went in separate directions as they headed into the thick forest.

Despite how early it was it was already very humid in the forest. Ariel began to feel sweat drip down the back of her neck, and they had barely begun their trek into the forest.

Despite all the years she had lived she had never been to this land before, and there were all kind of plants and flowers she had never seen before. She wondered if any of them had any healing properties like the one they were looking for.

The woods were quiet besides the tweeting of the birds that roamed the treetops.

"I think I found it."

Ariel hurried over to Ned, who was crouching over a plant. She had studied the drawing of the plant over and over again that she had it memorized. The plant she was looking for had squareish leaves, and dark purple flower petals with a bright turquoise center. Unfortunately this wasn't the plant. She sighed heavily. "These leaves are oval, we are looking for something more squared." She told him.

They continued on keeping their eyes to the ground.

"Do you guys hear that?" Paul questioned.

Ariel paused where she was and listened. There was a faint sound of trickling water, and she began to head to the sound without a word. The origin of the water turned out to be a waterfall. It was very tall and powerful pouring into a pool of water large enough to swim in.

"Its beautiful." Ariel commented. The plant had to be around here it was rich with plant life from the fresh water.

"Look." Paul said as he pointed to a small worn down cottage.

It was a quaint little building. The roof was covered in a thick layer of moss, and the walls had turned green from age and no doubt years of rain with no one to keep it maintained. It must have been abandoned for what Ariel could only assume was years. "You two search around the water, if you seen anything that looks like the plant come get me. I'm going to take a look inside the cottage." She told them. She felt drawn to the building and her curiosity made her want to explore it.

Ariel approached the building slowly, the front door was no longer there leaving the place wide open to animals, and debris. She glanced in noticing a stream of light seeping in through a large hole in the ceiling. Leaves, twigs, and dirt covered the ground. There were cobwebs hanging from every corner of the building and the front door.

She walked in wiping away the cobweb that covered the entrance with her hand. She wondered who once lived here in the middle of this forest so far from the mainland. Perhaps someone with a secret, or someone shunned by human kind.

She walked around cautiously each one of her steps causing a loud crunch. There was a table in a corner set up for what appeared to be a family dinner. It was all covered in a thick coat of dust. Ariel picked up a plate and wiped away the dust seeing her reflection in the dish. It was of expensive quality pure silver with gems embedded in the rim.

Ariel froze as she heard a rustling noise looking to where the sound came from. There was a door on the other side of the room. She slowly put the dish down and cautiously headed towards it. She stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours simply listing for someone on the other side, but after not hearing anything she reached out to open the door it made an eerie creaking noise but would not open.

She tried again harder and it still wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath and threw her shoulder into the door, once, twice, and on the third time it budged open, slamming against the wall and causing her to fall to the floor.

A thick cloud of dust rose and she began to cough and choke on it. After several coughing fits she got back to her feet wiping the dust from her pants. She looked up at the room and her mouth almost but fell too the ground. The room was beautiful, and mystical.

The roof had caved in exposing the whole room to the open air. The walls and ground were covered with a type of flower vine she had never seen before. Flowers bloomed sporadically on the vines of all different colors. In the middle of the room was a chest of dark wood, and a single flower broke through the top of the chest. The flower she was looking for was right there, tears began to fall from her eyes and she hurried over to it falling to her knees she stared at it.

She reached her hand out to touch it but then drew it back. She was afraid if she touched it, it would wither and die. Then Kenta would be lost to her. She examined the chest, it could easily be moved it wasn't captive to the ground by the vines that covered the room.

"Paul! Ned!" She screamed.

He saw three boats rowing there tiny way back to the large ship. He could barely make out the words on the ship, 'The Siren'. He put down the telescope from his eye staring now at the ship in the ocean as he stood on the cliffside.

"There was suppose to be a storm Smee, so tell me why is there a pirate ship out there. The Siren of all ships."

Smee took his hat off fiddling with the material in his hands. "Captain, I don't know. Everyone was warned about the storm coming, no one would take that chance unless they were crazy."

"Well they did mate. If they have the bloody treasure, I'll throw you overboard for the sharks."

Smee swallowed, though he knew his captain's words were simply a threat and he would never deliver on it. It still scared him to the bones, his captain would be angry.


	3. Chapter III

**AN: **I want to thank miss-cute-7 for being my first and only review. It made me very happy to get the review and so this chapter is dedicated to you since I was starting to not want to write this story anymore. = )

* * *

Chapter III

Ariel had immediately gone to her quarters as soon as they got back to the ship. She went to the chest in her room and opened it pulling out a large book. It was so old that it was nearly falling apart. She carefully opened the leather bound book and flipped through the pages till she found the page she was looking for. The ink was fading but still readable. At the top of the page it was labeled with large print 'Toxocara'.

It was the sickness that Kenta was filled with. The page was full of riddles for how to find the cure. Something she took many trips to decipherer. At the bottom of the page were instructions and ingredients on how to make the elixir that would cure him.

She read the passage out loud in a soft mumble, stopping only to write a few ingredients and items she would need. Savian and Ned came in with the chest putting it carefully down near her, she handed the paper to Ned. "Give it to Lance and have him bring it to me right away."

Ned nodded and headed off to do just that.

"Do you need anything else captain?" Savain asked her.

Ariel shook her head, and listened as his footsteps faded away.

She got to her feet and placed the book on the table. She then went to her bed in which Kenta still laid and sat down. "Kenta, wake up." She whispered putting her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her.

"We found the plant." She beamed. "Stay awake for a while ok?"

Kentas only response was a slight nod of his head.

Lance came in then placing what Ariel had asked for on the table. He was an extremely tall and thin man. He hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes were black. Despite living on a ship his skin was pale, an almost sickly white. Which probably was from him spending all his days in the kitchen and not on the deck.

"Thank you Lance." She told him and with that he left.

She went to the chest with the flower glad to see it was still intact, alive, and healthy. She carefully picked one of the flower petals, and reached into the hole of the chest grabbing a handful of dirt. She put them in the spice grinder that Lance brought her then went back to the book reading the rest of the ingredients. She picked up a salt rock and plopped it in there and began to grind the ingredients. It was a lot harder to grind the flower petal down since it wasn't dried but she had no time for that.

As soon as everything was crushed as finely as possible she grabbed the goblet of mulled wine and put two spoonfuls of it into the goblet. This cure was not just an elixir, but also a potion, a potion that called for one last ingredient. A tear of someone that truly loved the person that needed to be cured. She lifted the goblet, took in a deep breath and began to think of losing Kenta. He was the closest friend she had ever had, there was only one other human that had ever meant as much to her as he did and she was unable to save him. Tears began to rack her body. She let a tear drop into the goblet and a puff of turquoise smoke rose from the goblet. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and went to Kentas side.

"It's not going to taste good." She told him with a smile. "But you need to drink the whole cup."

Kenta nodded sitting up he took the goblet. He knew better then to ask her about her watery eyes, so instead he simply smiled at her and drank deeply. Once he had emptied the contents his body went slack. He dropped the goblet and fell back onto the bed.

"Kenta?" Ariel asked. "Kenta!" She said in a panic. She felt for his pulse, it was strong. She felt his forehead and it felt like it was on fire. She bit her lip and took his hand in hers. She could not lose him. She had lost too many friends over her lifetime and he was the only one that meant so much to her. The only person she had ever trusted her secrets with since _his _lost.

_She had traded her mermaid fin for a pair of legs to be with a human man. His name was Eric, a prince. She fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. He fell in love with her as well and they were quickly married. They had both wanted to travel and see the world so they went on an extended honeymoon for months. They explored the world on his ship; setting foot on lands they had never seen before. It was the happiest moments of her life, but unfortunately her happiness could not last forever._

_They were standing on the ship watching the stars, as she loved to do, his arms were wrapped around her waist as she leaned back in him. "Are you excited to go back to your kingdom?" She asked him._

_"Yes, and no. It will be good to see my family again, but there is still so much to see."_

_Ariel smiled. "We can always go on trips."_

_"Are you ready to be a queen?"_

_Ariel chuckled. "I suppose. Now that I've gotten all the human things down." She had told him about her being a mermaid before they were married, she couldn't lie to him. She feared he would reject her but he did not. He actually thought it made perfect sense as to how she was the one who saved him from a burning ship._

_"Do you ever miss the ocean, or your family?" He asked her._

_"Sometimes, but not often." She turned around in his arms. "I am very happy with you though." She kissed him then._

_"Your highness."_

_They turned to see the captain of the guard with three others._

_"Yes Geoffrey. " Eric said._

_"I am afraid the ships being delayed."_

_"What do you mean?" Ariel asked behind Eric._

_"Come with me." Geoffrey said turning on his heel and walking._

_Eric followed him, with his hand in Ariel's taking her with him._

_They arrived at the brig and Ariel's stomach immediately turned into knots. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and nervous. However she pushed it away blaming it on the fact that she never liked the brig. Never liked where they kept prisoners and how they were treated._

_Geoffrey opened the door with a key leaving it wide open as he gestured with his hand. "Everyone has been arrested."_

_Ariel looked in unable to hide her curiosity. Several guards, the cook, and all the shipmen were inside. As she was about to ask what was going on she felt a strong hand grip her arm shoving her in there. The door slamming shut behind her. She turned around immediately. "Eric!" _

_Eric was on the other side apprehended by the two other guards with Geoffrey, his sword had fallen to the ground and she watched in horror as Geoffrey shoved a blade into her beloveds chest._

_There was a sudden blood-curling scream, a noise that seemed to come from beyond the grave. It never occurred to Ariel that she was the one screaming. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face, and her heart shattered into pieces._

Kentas eyes suddenly opened startling her to alertness. "Kenta?" She questioned in a whisper.

He looked at her with his eyes. "I'm fine." He told her. He tried to sit up but decided against it. "I feel weak, but I also feel better."

Ariel couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. "It worked?"

Kenta smiled. "I think so, but I feel like it won't be a fast recovery."

She threw her arms around him then hugging him tightly letting tears fall that she hadn't know she was holding back. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Ariel went above deck her crew were all there and they stared at her expectantly. Kenta was well loved among her new crew. He was kind, generous, and a teacher. He never demanded respect because he never needed too. He was a man that was easily loved. He was like a flame to a moth, drawing people to him. If he had ever desired to be, he could have been a pirate captain on his own ship.

"It worked." She told them. There was a loud cheer as her men praised the fact that Kenta would continue to live. "I think with all our hard work we are all in need of a celebration."

There was another loud cheer and she could not help the smile that appeared on her lips.

* * *

**AN:** For anyone who is in the medical field like myself (I am a Licensed Veterinary Technician) or simply know about parasites Toxocara is an actual word. It is a round worm commonly found in dogs and cats. I just really like the way the word sounds, so I decided to make it my fictional disease. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter IV

**AN:** I warn you I did not re read this chapter to edit it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter IV

_She had been in the brig with the other prisoners for about three days, or at least that was what she believed. She had spent the first day simply crying. Geoffrey and the other guards who had taken over the ship would come by three times. Throwing everyone a piece of bread and offering them their freedom if they wished to join the new crew. So far only one of the shipmen had turned his back on his now dead prince. _

_On the second day Ariel's tears had ran dry and she simply laid on the floor racked with grief. One of the guards who were captive stayed by her side with a hand on her arm to comfort her. His name was Michael, he was always kind to her and Eric. He and Eric even laughed a lot together, they almost seemed like brothers. She wished he had been the captain of the guard, or Eric's personal guard. Perhaps then Eric would still be alive._

_By the third day Ariel was done with it all. She pushed her grief aside for the moment. She would avenge Eric and free all the crew that was clearly still loyal to him. She just had to figure out how. She thought she could get Michael to help her. He seemed to care about her and cared about Eric. She spoke about it with him but he always shot her down with an apology. It was too dangerous; they had no weapons, on and on. It was infuriating._

_"Food." Came the rough voice of one of Geoffrey's men. He began to throw rolls through the cell bars. Ariel refused to touch it simply glaring at the man as the other men hungrily grabbed for it._

_"Anyone like to join us today? We have more food, better than that stale bread. A comforting bed instead of the floor you lay on now." _

_Michael got to his feet and went towards the door. He bowed, "I would."_

_Ariel's eyes widened. "Michael?" He didn't look at her. "Michael! Answer me damn it!"_

_He didn't turn to look at her. "I'm sorry Ariel. Eric is dead. There's no point in suffering in here for a dead prince."_

_The other man smirked and opened the door to let Michael out. Ariel screamed and ran towards him hitting him with her fist. "You bastard! You're a filthy traitor. I'll kill you!"_

_The other man pushed her roughly and she fell to the ground. "Shut up bitch! Anyone else?"_

_The cook got up then looking at Ariel with sad eyes. He was an old man, and sleeping down here probably hurt him more then anyone else. A few of the other shipmen followed suit as well._

_Geoffrey's man slammed the door shut as they left. "Enjoy your night princess." _

_It was only a few hours until he returned with another man in tow. They opened the door. "Geoffrey would like to have dinner with you tonight Ariel." _

_Ariel's simple response was to spit in his face, which rewarded her with a slap so hard it sent her to the ground. She was then immediately lifted to her feet and dragged out against her will._

_She was thrown into the room that had been hers and Eric's. "Bathe, get dressed, Geoffrey will be in shortly for dinner. " He turned for the door and as he left he turned back to look at her. "Don't even try to escape." The door shut behind him._

_Ariel rubbed at her wrists and looked around the room. One of her dresses laid on the bed. She assumed it was the dress he wished for her to wear. She walked over to the table that was set up for dinner. It was lit with candles, and there was a bottle of wine. She took a deep breath. She would go along with what Geoffrey wanted, and then she would kill him. _

_She took her bath and put the dress on he wanted her to wear. It was a light yellow dress with long sleeves, and a drooping neckline. She took her seat at the table and slipped the dinner knife under the sleeve of her dress. It wasn't as sharp as a sword but sharp enough to kill someone as long as she hit the right spot._

_It wasn't long until Geoffrey entered the room. "Aren't you going to stand to welcome me?"_

_Ariel glanced at him with hate in her eyes and stood up. "Geoffrey." She said giving him a slight curtsy. He was a handsome man with sharp defining features. Short brown hair and bright green eyes._

_He grinned at her. "That color really makes your eyes pop. You look beautiful."_

_Ariel sat back down not responding. He took the bottle of wine that sat at the table and poured her a glass. He poured himself one and then took his seat. "You know you don't have to stay in the brig with the rest of them. Its awfully filthy for a lady."_

_"I find the company better then the company I have now."_

_Geoffrey smiled. "I hope you like duck."_

_"Why did you do it?" Ariel asked him staring at her wine glass. "After years of being part of his royal guard."_

_He picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Do you know how boring it gets to be a royal guard? You never get any time to yourself, you have to put your life on the line for someone who did what? Was lucky enough to be born with a title?" He took another sip. "I was sick of it, and so I did something about it."_

_"You'll be killed as soon as you get back."_

_"Yes, so why would I go back? I think living life as a pirate will be quite nice. Treasure, adventure, women." He grinned._

_"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being."_

_He got to his feet, "If I were you I'd get off that high horse." He walked behind her pulling her chair out and began to circle her like a shark. "What do you think the King would do with you? Keep you? Let you stay as a princess just because you're his son's widow? Do you even have family? From what I remember you just showed up and Eric fell in love with you. King wasn't too happy that you didn't have any royal blood in you."_

_Ariel took in a deep shaky breath as she clasped her hands together. He had a point. Without Eric she had no family. Her father and sisters lived in the sea and she gave that up for him. What was she going to do now. She made a pact with Zoso for her legs and she wasn't even sure what price she'd have to pay for that. Perhaps this was the price. To lose the love of her life and be alone for the rest of her life, with no family._

_"Now." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning towards her. She looked up at him and he smiled staring into her deep blue eyes. "I could be your new family." He touched her cheek. "I've always thought you were an amazing woman. So different from all those usual ladies. You're beautiful Ariel. You can still live in luxury. I'll take good care of you."_

_"You're right." Ariel said with a whisper. "I have no one, and you are my best bet."_

_Geoffrey smirked, it was such a smug smirk that Ariel wanted to slap it off his face. He then kissed her, which made her eyes widen, and her body tense up. His lips were soft and tasted of wine. She slowly relaxed as she pulled the knife from her sleeve. She put her left hand on his shoulder and kissed him back. _

_She had no family, and would have to figure out a new life for herself. Being with Eric was easy, but despite that Geoffrey was right she'd rather go through hell then let the man who killed her love live and get what he wanted. With her right hand that held the knife she moved to plunge it in his throat and was startled by the firm grasp on her wrist._

_"Oh Ariel." Geoffrey said with a laugh. "Did you really think I didn't notice there was no knife for your dinner. That your sleeve looked a bit off?" He yanked the knife out of her hand, and grasping her by the throat he lifted her out of the chair and slammed her back onto the table._

_Ariel gasped for breath as she clawed at his hand, and let out a choked screamed as he stabbed her in the collarbone with the knife. "Stay still!" He screamed at her, and which in response Ariel did._

_Geoffrey loosened the grip on her neck. Still held her tightly enough that she couldn't get free but she could still breath. "I didn't really think my plan would work, but I had sort of hoped." He leaned in close to her and kissed her again, she retorted by biting his lip. He pulled his mouth away blood dribbling from his lip and he slowly moved the knife down from her collarbone, which caused her to scream again._

_"You don't give up easily." He smiled. "One of the many things I like about you." He leaned down again and she turned her head trying to avoid him. He whispered into her ear as he continued to slowly drag the blade to her chest. "I will break you."_

_Tears surged in her eyes as she tried to avoid the kiss he planted on her neck. She noticed a fork on the table and reached out for it screaming at the pain of the blade in her skin and the assault he planted on her neck. She took hold of the fork and with a quick powerful movement she felt it sink deep into Geoffrey's neck._

_He screamed out and stepped away from her, Ariel yanked the knife that was partly in her chest out and threw it to the ground. She immediately stepped forward and took the sword out of its sheath on Geoffrey's belt._

_He yanked the fork out of his neck and threw it to the ground. "You bitch." He said holding his hand to his bleeding neck._

_Ariel stood with his sword pointing at him breathing heavily. "Get on your knees."_

_Geoffrey laughed. "Really?" He took a step forward to get the weapon from her but she quickly and easily dodged him. She then shoved the blade deep into his chest watching his eyes as they turned into pure shock. "Eric taught me a little." She hissed and plunged the sword deeper. He took hold of her by her shoulders and she simply watched as the light faded from his green eyes. She kicked him in the chest watching him fall to the ground and stood over his dead body._

_The door opened and Ariel turned quickly with the sword pointed toward the intruder. It was Michael, his sword was also drawn and covered in blood._

_"I… I was coming to save you."_

_Ariel stared at him in complete shock. "You… you..." In that moment Ariel realized he didn't betray her or Eric. She dropped the sword that was in her hand and began to cry. Michael came to her and took her in his arms offering any comfort he could._

Ariel woke in a sweat. She hadn't dreamt about that night in years. It was the moment that changed her life forever. Her and Michael had taken the ship back and she decided at that moment to give herself a new life inspired by Geoffrey. To become a pirate. She allowed anyone who wanted to go home to go home. However they were all oddly loyal to her despite the fact that she no longer was a princess. That was how she became the captain of her newly named pirate ship 'The Siren'.

She got off from her couch and looked to her bed where Kenta laid. He was already looking better and it made her feel happy.

They had arrived at Chesses main port last night and her men had immediately gone to the tavern to drink. She stayed on the ship watching over Kenta and she slept most of the day. She got to her feet and looked out the window of her cabin. The sun was setting and no doubt her men were at the local tavern again. Enjoying the land, drinking, and finding a woman to share their beds with.

She knew it would be a good idea for her to join her men in celebrating for not only herself but for them. So she brushed out her hair and tied it back into a pony tail and quickly got dressed, making sure to adorn herself with her usual weapons.

As she arrived at the tavern she quickly found her men and sat with them.

"Captain!" Savian said immediately putting a glass of rum in front of her. "Glad to see you out of your cabin."

Ariel smiled and took a sip of the drink. She wasn't much of a drinker. Her first few years of piracy she drank quite a bit but now she didn't like losing control over herself as she could tell some of her men were already at that point. "Have you tried the food here?" She asked him. "I'm starving."

X

He sat in the back of the tavern his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair nursing a bottle of rum. He was furious that they hiked there way to the plateau for the treasure to be gone. So now he sat and watched the many men and women getting drunk as he worked on getting drunk himself.

A certain woman grabbed his attention. Her hair was a beautiful crimson tied in a high ponytail. She wore a deep crimson corset that matched her hair and a black blouse with matching black trousers. Her skin was a beautiful alabaster white and her lips were very full, plump, and pink. If she weren't surrounded by a bunch of men he would approach her to see if she wanted to share his bed tonight. Perhaps he could manage to get her alone.

"Captain."

"Yes Smee."

"The Siren. Its in port."

That caught his attention and he immediately sat up placing the bottle down. "And?"

"I think most of the crew is here actually. It looks pretty empty on the ship."

He grinned widely and put his hand on Smee's shoulder. "Well, looks like our luck has changed. Watch them. If they look to be leaving distract them."

"Yes Captain."

He quickly got to his feet and headed for the ship. As he arrived he waited on the dock watching for a few minutes. Not seeing anyone he quietly headed onto the ship.

He looked for the captain's cabin, the most likely place for the treasure to be. It didn't take him long to find it and he quietly entered unsure if for some reason the captain of the ship would be there.

He heard heavy breathing and looked on the bed to see and old man in a deep sleep. Must be the captain, he was surprised as to how old the captain of The Siren was. Though he had heard stories that The Siren had been around for centuries.

He began to look around the dimly lit room and grinned as he found a chest with a flower blooming through it. That had to be the missing chest with the treasure. He was about to open it when he heard the door begin to creak open. He quickly looked around and decided to hide behind the dresser. It wasn't much of a hiding place. All the person on the other side had to do was come forward and he would be discovered.

As he heard the door shut he peered out to see the woman he was admiring in the tavern. He watched her approach the captain and watch him for a minute before going behind one of the soji screens.

He couldn't believe how lucky the old man was to have such a young and beautiful woman. He wondered if the man could even get it up to please her. He quietly took a step out from his hiding place watching the shadow of the women as she changed. He wished the screen wasn't there so instead of seeing the silhouette of her body he could see her naked back.

As she stepped away from the screen he quickly grabbed her around the waist and placed a dagger to her throat. "Hello love." He held her close to his body liking the way she felt against him. Her hair smelt like the sea and it was oddly intoxicating.

Ariel took in a sharp breath at the sudden situation she found herself in. She had suddenly wished she didn't change into her white night gown. She didn't have any of her weapons on her now.

"Now, I need you to be a good girl and not scream. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ariel whispered.

"Good." He slowly took the dagger away from her neck and instantly wished he hadn't as the woman's head met his face. His hands instantly went to his face, and he found himself suddenly falling on his back as the woman kicked his legs underneath him. "Bloody hell!' He yelled.

His dagger was suddenly out of his hand and the woman now straddled on top of him and the blade to his neck. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "If you wanted on top of me all you had to do was ask."

Ariel glared at the man beneath her. He was a very attractive man with an even more attractive voice. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue and painted with black eyeliner. She cursed herself silently for finding him as attractive as she did. She flipped the dagger in her hand and with the hilt of the weapon she slammed it hard on his head knocking the man out.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will clearly have more Killian!


End file.
